stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
A Sweet Experiment
Sweet shows Yuki something interesting. Setting: Sweet's apartment Timeline: Followed by --- * Steve-O falls asleep behind Sweet's sofa, never to wake up till the next day. * Sweet leads Yuki into his apartment, feeling kinda nervous about the whole thing. "So... what do you drink? A bit of liquid courage, eh~" * Yuki` hopes Sweet's apartment is well insulated for the cold. "Do you have anything that tastes sweet?" Damn, his place is nice too. What do these people do for a living? * Sweet snorts. "Of course! Where do you think I get my name from?" He dives into his liquor cabinet and makes two pisang-oranges, clinking their glasses together after he's handed one to Yuki. * Yuki` "Fair enough, thank you." He was less nervous without the audience, and even before he drinks, he can feel himself getting a lot more bold. "That was rather sudden of you to even offer such a thing. Most people buy me dinner first." * Sweet raises an eyebrow while he drinks. "To be honest, I was only going for the shock effect. I didn't think you'd actually go for it. But when you did, hey, I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth." * Yuki` "You practically goaded me into it, what do you mean?" he's obviously teasing Sweet about it, the grin on his face was proof enough of it. "Besides, I am curious..I don't have a lot of experience around emotion manipulators. I didn't think that was something you could do." * Sweet looks thoughtful for a moment. "Well... not all emotion manipulators are the same. I mean, Jack can make people feel whatever they want, so can Lothario, I think... But I can only make people feel something if I'm feeling it as well. I'm fairly certain I can do something like this easier than they could." * Yuki` "Ahhh Lothario...he's an interesting fellow. Very shy it seems." He knew why, of course, but didn't care to mention it. He finishes his drink and hands the now frost-rimmed glass back to Sweet. "Well, I guess we'll find out then, won't we? If it doesn't work..I expect some sort of compensation..I dislike getting teased with no pay off." * Sweet holds his hands up. "Hey- if I disappoint; you name it, you got it, don't worry." He puts the empty glasses down on the coffee table, and changes his expression from grinning nicely to grinning... Well. Apparently Sweet's the kind of guy that can grin while he smoulders. He gives Yuki a quick kiss ("Ooh, tingly~") before leading him to his bedroom. * Sweet has no idea that Steven is sleeping behind his couch. Sweet would be pretty weirded out if he did (I'm glad his lips didn't stuck with Yuki's because they are fucking cold, lmao, ok I will shut up now) * Yuki` follows behind him, his mind trying to go through all the different scenarios but still not really coming up with an outcome that makes sense. Just the idea of being able to orgasm without touch is something he can't wrap his head around. "Are you this generous with everyone, or am I just lucky?" * Sweet smiles as he pushes Yuki gently down onto the mattress, motioning for him to scoot back while he remains standing at the foot of the bed. "Well, I just can't deny sex with an attractive if it's thrown into my lap. Pun not intended. Oh, who am I kidding. So intended." He goes to the docking station connecting to his surround sound system-which is awesome, > * Sweet by the way- and selects a song that always does it for him. He has to set the mood for this, first. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktwlN_ocL-o&ob=av2e * Yuki` laughs playfully, making himself comfortable in Sweet's bed. The sound system was a bit of a surprise...well, maybe surprise wasn't quite the right word, but it was certainly nice. "Should I stay dressed for this? I'd prefer not to.." This would be a little easier if he'd had a chance to take some of that oil but he didn't expect to find himself in another man's bed today. * Sweet smirks, already making a few dance moves. "Please, do whatever you like," he says, loosening his tie and releasing the top few buttons on his shirt. He lets his vibe slowly wash out of him, letting the mood fill the room like hot water in a bath tub. * Yuki` watches Sweet, almost coyly smiling at him. "Do you mind giving me a hand then?" He asks, casually inching his pants off his waist. "Just be careful..look, don't touch.." * Sweet makes his way back to the bed, twirling to the beat. He discards his jumper and his tie before kneeling on the bed to help Yuki take off his pants, carefully but steadily. He really does want to touch, because God, the man is a sight to behold.. * Yuki` bites his lip, watching Sweet intently as he strips him. He's certain the other man can feel the cold coming off his skin, but it shouldn't be too much for him. At least he didn't have a water bed or something. Yuki decides to save Sweet the trouble of getting frostbitten fingers trying to get his underwear off and takes care of it, himself, though he tries to keep eye contact with him for as long as he can. * Sweet twirls back from the bed again, making a little show of undressing himself. As he dances, he concentrates on sending his Vibe directly into Yuki, wishing the man could blush so that he'd see more of a reaction. But he's having a pretty good Vibe day, so he doesn't doubt that it's taking it's effect, seeing as he's blushing and half-hard already by the * Sweet time he's down to just his trousers. He quietly sings along to the song under his breath. * Yuki` can feel that warmth swelling in his chest, among other parts of him, as Sweet danced around him. This was definitely different from anything he's tried before. A soft moan escapes his lips as he lets himself open up more to the influence of Sweet's vibe. He had to resist the urge to touch himself like this, but his growing erection seemed to need little help getting fully hard. * Sweet shakes his hips to the beat, snaking a hand into his boxers and stroking himself once, twice- he sends the waves of pleasure he feels at this right at Yuki, maintaining constant eye contact to gauge his reaction. * Yuki` can feel his stomach tighten from that last surge of vibe, his breath starting to come in long sighs. For a brief moment he's reminded of what Steven did that one time, but he quickly shakes it from his memory. "Mmn...that does feel good.." he moans, tracing his finger tips along the defined curve of his hips, though careful to not let himself get carried away and spoil the experiment. * Sweet sheds the last layer, the boxers, so he's completely naked. He tries to keep dancing, but his moves stutter a bit. His hips keep thrusting into his hand, though, and he supposes that's a kind of dancing as well. His vibe is now filling the room; the atmosphere is becoming unbearably hot. Simon looks at Yuki's movements and it sends a sting of pleasure through him, one hat he immediately sends along to his partner. * Yuki` 's eyebrows furrow and he grits his teeth to try and keep himself from groaning too loud. Right now he felt so hot, it was almost overwhelming. It felt like his vibe wasn't even there, but since he could still see his breath with every shuddering moan, it was obvious it was. His fingers start to dig into his own skin, still resisting the urge to touch at himself, but damn, it was hard to not want to. "I..it's so hot.." he murmurs, not even sure if Sweet could hear him. * Sweet makes his way over to the bed, sitting at Yuki's side. He rests his free hand next to Yuki's head and bends down, close but not touching. He can feel the cold radiating from the man's body and moans, the sensation providing a pleasant contrast from the heat he was feeling right now. "You look amazing right now," Sweet whispers into his ear, lips almost brushing the shell. "Don't touch yourself," he orders, "Or I'll have to tie you up." He swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, smirking as Yuki writhes in response. He feels a low, insistent, thrumming heat building up familiarly in his core. * Yuki` shivers, a motion that probably seemed so out of the ordinary for him, but he couldn't help it, not with Sweet's hot breath against his ear and saying those things to him. He has enough sense to move his hands away from his own body, instead bunching them in the sheets to keep himself preoccupied. Perhaps he shouldn't have doubted Sweet, he can't remember the last time he'd been this hard. "Ahh..please..come on.." he pleads. * Sweet bites his lip and moans lowly at Yuki's plea. He buries his head right above the crook of Yuki's shoulder, still not daring to touch but so, so close. He makes a few undignified, high-pitched noises, even if he's only doing this to himself. The atmosphere in the room doesn't come from him alone, and he's affected by it as well. He speeds up his stroking, and the heat builds up more and more, faster and faster, he raises his head to look Yuki in the eye and then-- "Ah, f-ffuck!" he stutters, coming in long, hard bursts all over his hands. * Yuki` can hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears and it felt like the whole room was spinning for a moment. The grip he had on Simon's sheets was so tight he was starting to shake, but he doesn't dare look away from the other man's gaze. Once Sweet finally gave in to his own orgasm, Yuki couldn't take the effects of his vibe any longer and he growls out a string of curses along side Sweet as he cums hard against his stomach and chest, leaving a slick trail up his body. * Sweet pretty much collapses next to Yuki. He is completely drained, both from physical and Vibe energy. "God, that felt good," he wheezes, and laughs breathily. "Told you I could do it." It really had felt incredibly good, letting go of his Vibe control while feeling such pleasure- normally he had to hold himself back. * Yuki` still needs a moment to catch his breath, but he laughs nonetheless. "I shouldn't have doubted you..." The room was still spinning, but at least the heat was fading. "We'll have to tell Steven all about it.." He was only half kidding about that. * Sweet groans happily at the thought. "Oh god. He'll hate it. I can't wait." Because the heat is fading, though, the cold suddenly becomes extremely apparent. He tries to power through it, but can't hide the goosebumps forming on his chin. * Yuki` finally pushes himself up, careful to not accidentally touch Sweet and frowns seeing that yes..it had frozen to him. Stupid vibe. "Can I use your bathroom?" * Sweet looks at the sight on Yuki's stomach and can't help but laugh loudly. "Of course," he wheezes when he's done. "Make yourself at- hahahaha- home~" * Yuki` frowns slightly and presses his hand against Sweet's thigh before getting up. He doesn't bother getting dressed, what would be the point right now and goes to try and clean himself off. "Ugh..stupid vibe..Steven had better be able to teach you how to turn off." He curses to his own reflection in the mirror. * Sweet let's out a high-pitched scream of discomfort at the cold against his thigh suddenly, but still can't stop laughing. He is unbelievably cold, though, so he puts on pajamas(for like the first time ever- he normally just sleeps in boxers) and goes to sit on the floor next to the radiator. Mmmm, toasty. * Yuki` has to admit, that was a lot of fun. Well, how could it not have been? He might have to take up Sweet on more of his silly ideas. He kind of feels bad because that room was probably freezing now from him being in there so long. In little time he gets himself cleaned off and comes back to retrieve his clothing. "I'll have to dance for you one of these days..." * Sweet grins at Yuki, cross-legged and looking up at him from his place on the floor. "Sounds like a good plan! You'll have to warn me though, so I'll know to bring a sweater~" He feels kinda sorry that Yuki can't spend the night, but he really just wants to be a warm cinnamon bun in his bed again. * Yuki` slips his underwear and pants back on, rather glad he doesn't blush so he wouldn't look like he'd just had an orgasm while coming out of Sweet's building. "I will...though I guarantee I'll get you hot again in no time." That, he was confident of. "Looks like we both learned something new tonight. I'm grateful." * Sweet gets up, rubbing his arms back to warmth. "God, I hope so. I can't feel my toes." he laughs. "Hey, I'm grateful too. Think I learned something more about my powers today so... yay! Listen, you ever want a repeat, let me know, okay?" He leads Yuki to the hall, feet doing a little awkward dance to spend as little time possible on the freezing floor. * Yuki` never gets bored of watching people's reactions to the cold. "For sure...next time I'll try to be a little more prepared so if you desired you could actually touch me." He grins at him, "Maybe." * Sweet smiles crookedly. "Hey, I'm a skinny guy. Cold gets to my bones pretty quickly." He opens the door for Yuki, but before he lets him leave, he presses a -very- quick kiss to the guy's cheek. He thanks the heavens it didn't stick. "Thanks." * Yuki` flashes Sweet an almost shy smile, "The pleasure was all mine.." he purrs. Category:Yuki Category:Sweet Category:Adult RP Category:Steven